Game or puzzle type amusement devices, other than jigsaw type puzzles, wherein a multitude of pieces interact, or are otherwise mutually arranged, with each other such that particular indicia provided upon the pieces are disposed within a particular or predetermined pattern, array, design, or the like, are of course well known. The provision of the particular indicia upon the game or puzzle pieces, and the arrangement of the pieces with respect to each other, is such, however, that only one combination or arrangement of the game or puzzle pieces, with respect to an extensive number of possible specific orientations or arrangements of the game or puzzle pieces, relative to one another defines the desired solution. This fact that such conventional game or puzzle type amusement devices only have one mode of solution often leads to a marked decline in the popularity of such game or puzzle type amusement devices for the obvious reason that once the player discovers the sole solution to the game or puzzle, or more particularly, once the player has solved the game or puzzle several times, the novelty of the game or puzzle is considerably diminished with the result that the player no longer has a strong interest in, or attraction to, the game or puzzle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game or puzzle type amusement device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game or puzzle type amusement device which is unique and novel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game or puzzle type amusement device which, as a result of its novelty and uniqueness, overcomes the disadvantages of conventional game or puzzle type amusement devices.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game or puzzle type amusement device wherein the pieces thereof may be arranged within more than one predetermined array or mode so as to attain any one of a number of predetermined solutions to the game or puzzle whereby the game or puzzle is susceptible of being played a multitude of different times with different objectives or goals to be obtained or achieved such that the play-value and interest by the players with respect to the game or puzzle is considerably enhanced.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game or puzzle type amusement device which is relatively simple in its structure and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game or puzzle type amusement device which requires one to exercise his or her mental facilities in, for example, the performance of addition and subtraction exercises, in order to attain the goals or objectives of the game or puzzle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game or puzzle type amusement device which will serve as a source of continuous attraction and amusement, and ultimately pleasure, as the player orients the game or puzzle pieces so as to arrange the same in various relative permutations and combinations in order to achieve the objectives or goals of the game or puzzle.